


【FB】【GGAD/斯卡曼德兄弟】诺森伯兰庄园奇案【已坑】

by orphan_account



Series: 春潮 [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU1950年探案向





	【FB】【GGAD/斯卡曼德兄弟】诺森伯兰庄园奇案【已坑】

_在诺森伯兰庄园的两天一夜是我生命中最惊心动魄的体验，我有幸得到了不少开花灌木的标本，也不幸地见证了一幕惨剧的发生。如果没有阿不思·邓布利多教授和盖勒特·格林德沃先生的帮助，我们绝没有能力面对残酷的死亡，如何在凶手环伺的黑夜中佯作无知地推杯换盏。受邓布利多教授所托，我将本案尽可能详细地记录下来。他建议我在书写时完全忠实于自己的风格，对所见各种人物的描写不必顾忌太多。我采纳了他的建议，并诚挚地希望读者诸君能耐心地读下去。_

纽特·斯卡曼德 1950年12月28日 伦敦

在10月7日傍晚的暴风雨造访伦敦前，我来到了远郊的诺森伯兰庄园。这里以悬铃木、酸橙树、天竺葵、黎巴嫩雪松错落排列的花园和女主人艾格尼丝·兰姆奢华的晚宴闻名。

艾格尼丝有着和所有女明星一样古怪的饮食习惯和喜怒无常的脾气，走出镜头后看上去比皮卡迪利广场的减肥药招贴画还要瘦上三分。即使自己除白水煮茼蒿外什么都不吃，也不能阻挠她为一个已婚人士生命中所有可能出现的纪念日广邀亲朋的欲望。就这份饱满的热情和活力来说，她简直能和威廉·乌勒特不相上下，后者每完成一幅作品就在莱斯特广场格林街的自家屋顶向空中发射一记大炮。

如果忒修斯没告诉我他会带同事丽塔做女伴，我肯定半步都不愿踏入这场注定会让我尴尬的宴席。当主人亨利·兰姆是著名古董商，在座所有宾客都是演员、编剧、乡绅和军官时，一个大学肄业、寄住在哥哥家阁楼里编写书稿的自然学家不过是他们高谈阔论时用以衬托的素材。

在这儿，没人在意1562年引入伦敦的东方悬铃木和斑尾林鸽的迁徙特征，他们只会得意地讲起如何镇压通讯协会的罢工、保守党派推举战争英雄皮尔斯爵士进入内阁、《寒夜青灯》里杰克·华纳的左轮手枪，以及艾格尼丝“胜过所有同时代女演员”的曲卷金发，听到我说起植物学时投来浮于表面的笑容再继续几分钟之前的话题。

为数不多涉及我的话题都与哥哥有关，比如亨利把我介绍给著名编剧科尔曼和他的女儿琳达时，他说：“小斯卡曼德先生是个羞涩的小家伙，你准认识他哥哥忒修斯，我的得力手下。当年他拖着伤腿在西西里登陆，他是我们的英雄。”科尔曼先生微笑着表示久仰大名，琳达直勾勾望着站在我旁边的忒修斯，没有看我一眼。

寒暄完毕，大家三三两两地散开，等待姗姗来迟的女主人。我坐在大厅角落里喝茶，看到忒修斯正体贴地帮丽塔摆正偏倚的纱织礼帽。丽塔以一个曼妙的姿势靠着墙壁，对忒修斯道谢时漫不经心地瞥向我。我迅速低下头去，躲开她的探究，也躲开忒修斯可能会投来的注视。

平心而论，我不擅长处理这些，我更擅长躲避。虽然研究忒修斯望向我的目光与童年时相较是否有所改变、每天晚上拥抱我时为什么会沉默不语、丽塔到底知道了多少，并不比分析海德公园土壤的成分更难。但我还是害怕，怕得出一个不符合我心里预期的结论， 更怕我和忒修斯之间本就晦涩难言的关系最终走向沉没。

我沉默地喝掉两杯茶后，客人基本到齐了。马丁牧师拎着一只陈旧的深棕色皮箱，一瘸一拐地走进来，不断地拒绝管家英格索普帮他拿外套的好意，径直坐在科尔曼身边聊起某个大人物的葬礼。艾格尼丝剧院的同事茱莉亚带着琳达围着亨利不停问东问西，从壁炉上的耶稣铜像问到绣着接骨木花纹的墨绿窗帘，丽塔则专心欣赏一束精致的插花。

出乎我意料的是，忒修斯抛下她朝我走来，我正琢磨该借口去盥洗室还是假寐时，两个不速之客进门了。英格索普跟在他们身后，尽职尽责的阻拦先被忽略，又被打断：“先生，两位先生！这是私人宅邸，禁止没有接到请柬的无关人士入内。请问——”

“盖勒特·格林德沃和阿不思·邓布利多教授。”

自报姓名的人腔调优雅，带有明显的德国口音——这让在场大部分人自然地心生抵触，他像没看到人们脸色的变化一样站在门廊处等待着主人的迎接。我打量着他，从沾着泥水的鹿皮靴到头上竖直银发间的距离大概在5尺10英寸左右，锐利的眼神如一根标本针。即使他站立的姿势很放松，我也能感受到他的肌肉在骨骼和皮肤之间跃动着，像慵懒的猎豹，只等着伺机而动。

被称作教授的红发男人摘下礼帽环顾四周，与我目光相交后微微一笑。他的笑容太温柔也太真诚，我很久都不曾在陌生人脸上见过。他披着一件明显不合身的黑色外套，与他的衣着风格明显不同，应该是格林德沃的衣服。

亨利走上前，热情但难掩惊讶地与他俩握手：“你好，格林德沃先生，邓布利多先生，你们简直把我搞糊涂了。”

格林德沃挤出一丝僵硬的笑意，邓布利多递过一封印着火漆的米白色信封： “真抱歉，是兰姆夫人邀请我们来的。”

亨利接过信后皱起眉，正反面边边角角都看了一遍，嘱咐英格索普几句就上楼找艾格尼丝。气氛因主人的骤然离开变得十分尴尬，忒修斯像察觉到危险临近一样目不转睛地盯着格林德沃，后者高傲地站在窗前，望着风雨欲来的天空。邓布利多则选择坐在我旁边，他脱掉了厚重的大衣，我这才注意到他身材很好，马甲和修身西裤勾勒出他身体的曲线。我有意与他坐得更近，我知道忒修斯在望着我们，但没想到格林德沃也在看。


End file.
